my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Andrews (MHU-7)
Malcolm Andrews is a former marine and regiment member of the same regiment as Jake Finn. Biography Black Archer: Season 1 Brothers (Part 1) His dogtags were found by Emily Kane when she was robbed by a homeless man. Brothers (Part 2) He was found by Jake along with fellow marine Ashley Lewis in suspended animation in the basement of Finn Tech Industries. He was brought to safety by Jake. Brothers (Part 3) He and Ashley remained in the former Arrowcave still in an induced coma, watched over by Robert Crane. When Dr. Crane decides to leave, he volunteers to treat Malcolm and Ashley in a private and more advanced facility, to which Jake agrees. Super Unleashed (Part 1) He and Ashley Lewis (MHU-7)|Ashley Lewis were considered by Emily Kane to come help Jake out, but both were still in an induced coma. Black Archer: Season 2 The Dawn of a New City He was revealed to have woken up from his coma by Dr. Crane to Jake. Rise of Silver (Part 1) He was revealed to have obtained a power to turn into a silver flash of lightning and run around the city, taking out thugs and gangs. When he and Ashley Lewis reunite with Jake, they reminiscence about older missions and how both of them got captured by Andrew Finn. Malcolm has no intention of coming back to New York. When Jake finds out what happened to Malcolm at night, Jake chases him, knocks him out with a shockwave arrow, but Malcolm has no recollection of what he did. Jake, as the Black Archer, once again chases him through Michigan which ultimately leads to a building crashing on top of Malcolm and Jake. In the flashbacks, he, Jake, Ashley and a few others undertake a mission to liberate the royal family of Santa Cara in which they succeed. When they are debriefed by their CO, it is revealed they have a secondary mission and are heading back into Santa Cara. Rise of Silver (Part 2) Malcolm and the Black Archer survive the crash of the building and he begins to learn a little more about Jake's tenure as the Black Archer. However still having no control over the lightning empowering his powers, Malcolm and Jake return to the house of Dr. Crane, where they begin training to gain control over his abilities. At first this goes horribly wrong, but gradually Malcolm begins to get it under control to the point that he is able to move at superspeed at short amounts of time. When another call of a store robbery comes in, Jake against better judgment agrees to take Malcolm along, but this is proven to be wrong when Malcolm almost kills the robbers. Jake manages to snatch him away from the scene before the authorities arrive, earning him the nickname "Silverstreake". He was also present in the flashbacks where he participated in a raid against a smuggler band, which ultimately led the team led by Jake and Matt to an abandoned base which they commenced an assault on. Rise of Silver (Part 3) Finally having control over his own powers and succesful in preventing another store robber, he is faced with a new problem when the Wrecker crew arrives to take him to their bosses. At first being able to prevent them from taking him, he and Jake switch places. He follows Jake's transport to the Balajos Clan's hideout, when he runs into Dr. Crane and Ashley, who managed to escape through Ashley's powers. Malcolm agrees to an exchange of him to Jake, for Sin Erraga had ordered Jake's death and the three of them faced off against Omega, Jade Blade and Skullclaw. Eventually they win, but Malcolm's powers killed one police officer by accident. He later tells Jake he won't be returning to New York and travel the world. In the flashbacks, he and Jake and the rest of the marines save the Crown Princess of Santa Cara, after a succesfull attack on the smuggler base. He would later also be debriefed by their CO and General Balterence. Trivia Appearances *Black Archer: Season 1